


[Podfic] rebuild all your ruins

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feminization, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "rebuild all your ruins" by ohfreckleAuthor's original summary:As Loki tries to settle into his new role on the ship, his thirst for his brother comes round to literally bite him in the ass.





	[Podfic] rebuild all your ruins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rebuild all your ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474304) by [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle). 

[MP3 download or stream](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yJ0wxJ12Zss6Y-m3I7KNh7ciwbOer9nZ) | 0:17:10 | 24 MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10AqVH79jSUTX6lC0YfbM9yLNxAKNIZHi) | 0:17:10 | 24 MB


End file.
